marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Loki Laufeyson (Earth-616)
God of Evil, Prince of Evil, the Son of Secrets, the Maker of Mischief, the Sly One, the Lie-Smith, the Lord of all Liars, Lie-Smith, Sly-God, Shape-Changer, Wizard of Lies, Loki Trick-Skin, Tso Zhung, Loren Olson, the Trickster of Asgard, Ikol, Serrure, Gem-Keeper, Walter Lawson, Lester, Tyfon, Typhon, Father Williams, Willie, during the 1940s and 50s he briefly called himself Satan on occasion; As a shape-changer, Loki has impersonated many individuals (among them the Scarlet Witch, Idunn) and things on Asgard and Earth | Identity = No Dual | Identity2 = ; regarded as a mythological character by the general populace of Earth | Affiliation = Asgardians, Frost Giants, ally of the Dark Council; formerly , , (as Scarlet Witch), manipulator of the "Acts of Vengeance" prime movers (Dr. Doom, Magneto, Red Skull (Johann Schmidt), Mandarin, Wizard, Kingpin), former ally of Karnilla, the Enchantress, the Executioner, the Absorbing Man, Lorelei, Dormammu | Relatives = Buri (Tiwaz) (paternal foster great-grandfather); Bolthorn (maternal foster great-grandfather); Bor Burison (paternal foster grandfather); Bestla (paternal foster grandmother, presumed deceased); Gaea (maternal foster grandmother); Mimir, Njord (paternal foster great-uncles); Laufey (father); Farbauti (mother); Odin Borson (foster father); Frigga (foster mother); Cul, Vili, Ve (paternal foster uncles); Sigyn (wife, separated; deceased); Byleistr, Helblindi (brothers); Thor, Balder, Hermod, Vidar, Tyr (paternal foster brothers); Angela, Laussa (paternal foster sisters), Kid Loki (younger incarnation); Loki Laufeyson (Ikol) (current incarnation); Arkin (cousin); Hoder (paternal foster cousin); Tess Black (daughter); Hela (alleged daughter, seemingly not); Son of Satan, Fenris Wolf, Midgard Serpent (Jormungand), Sleipnir, Vali Halfling (sons); "Son of Satan" (son); Hoarfen, Sturm, Drang, Wolf Gods (grandsons) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Castle of Loki (Asgard); New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 525 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | Hair2 = ; (as adult) Black-Gray | UnusualFeatures = Loki briefly possessed the form of Sif. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Separated | Occupation = Deity; Adventurer; Asgardian Spy; former God of Mischief; former God of Evil | Education = Extensive training in black magic | Origin = Deity; Frost Giant, adopted by Odin | PlaceOfBirth = Jotunheim, Asgard | Creators = Don Rico; Stan Lee; Larry Lieber; Jack Kirby | First = | Death = Siege #4 | HistoryText = Early Years Loki Laufeyson is the son of Queen Farbauti and King Laufey, leader of the Giants of Jotunheim. He was born small and was an embarrassment to his parents, and was segregated from other Giants. Adopted Using magics, the future Loki came to Jotunheim's past, triced Bor and turned him in snow. As Bor withered, he asked Odin to help him, but his son ignored him. Loki then haunted Odin in the guise of Bor's ghost. Years passed and eventually, he asked Odin to adopt the son of a fallen king he would have killed, and that would pay his debt. Meanwhile, he went to the present Loki, explaining him how to become a god by tricking Odin and Laufey. Loki went to Laufey, giving him information about where Odin would be positioned in the following battle and taunting him to attack him. As he hinted Laufey was a coward, his father struck him but decided to slain the All-Father. Odin confronted Laufey and left him for dead. Loki rushed into the battlefield, faking grief and anger, only to make Odin to recognize his strength and to press him to adopt him. Out of a combination of honor, pity and obligation, Odin adopted the boy, raising him alongside his own biological son, Thor, while future Loki came to achieve Laufey for his past brutalities. Resentment Throughout their childhood and into adolescence, Loki became resentful of how differently he and Thor were treated by the general Asgardian citizenry. Valuing great strength, tenacity and battle-bravery above all, the Asgardians clearly favored Thor. Loki's gifts, however, lay in other areas, most notably sorcery. Possessing a natural affinity for commanding great magical forces, he schemed to use his power to destroy Thor and become the most powerful in all of Asgard. God of Mischief Growing to adulthood, his devious proclivities manifested in earnest, Loki dubbed himself the "God of Mischief". However, instead of playing harmless pranks on others, his deeds grew steadily more malicious as his lust for power and revenge became all-too-apparent. In time, his purview extended from being a playful and mischievous trickster to the "God of Evil". Over the centuries, Loki took every chance to take over Asgard and kill Thor. Ages of Thunder Asgard was under attack by the Frost Giants. All the gods were at battle as if it was soon to be the end of Asgard. In the end it was Thor standing strong with his lightning winning the battle for Asgard. Thor brought down a mighty giant who fell and destroyed a giant wall of Asgard which stood as long as anyone could remember. The wall was ruined but it was spring once again. Yggdrasill grew golden apples once again for the Asgardians to feast on. It was only the Enchantress who had the power to pick the apples from the great tree. All of the gods gained wisdom and youth from eating the apples in all their meals. All that is, except for the mighty Thor. Heimdall then spotted a man walking towards Asgard. The man was a mason who offered Odin to fix his great wall which had been destroyed in their war against the Frost Giants. The mason said he'd be able to fix the wall in a year if you could have one thing. He wanted neither riches or power, only the Enchantress herself. Loki talked to Odin and they decided to accept his offer to rebuild their wall. However, they told him that he'd have six months and not a year to do so. They all agreed as the gods deemed it an impossible task for the man. However, the man was building at an alarming rate which would eventually make him finish the wall in less than six months. This greatly angered Odin and he told Loki to fix their problem or else he'd bind him to stone forever. Loki then shape-shifted into a mare in order to distract the man's steed. All night, Loki distracted the steed and in the morning, the man wasn't able to finish the wall. Odin told the man that he couldn't complete the task but the man knew that it was Loki who was distracting his steed and who made him fail in his task. The man began to say that he'd kill them all and then the man showed his true form. He was actually a shapeshifting Frost Giant who was ready to damn the Asgardians. As he fought Loki and Odin, Thor returned from his recent journey and killed the Giant by throwing Mjolnir at him. He then ordered Loki to clean up his mess. He walked through Asgard, carrying with him the heads of several Frost Giants. Loki was later banished from Asgard for yet another attempt of trickery. Loki wandered through Asgard with no food or direction. It seemed as if he'd been traveling in the snow for thousands of years. One day, an eagle came up to him and asked him questions. The eagle laughed at Loki, seeing how weak and desperate he was. The eagle offered Loki a deal. He'd give him food if he could bring him his desire, the Enchantress. Loki then talked to Enchantress and fooled her after saying he found golden apples which she could pick. They climbed to the top of the snowy mountain where a Frost Giant, who was actually the eagle, was waiting for them. The Giant then took the Enchantress with him to be her queen. The Asgardians then began to starve as there was nobody who could pick the golden apples from the tree. Odin then found out that it was all Loki's fault and he forced Loki to go and save the Enchantress from the Frost Giant. Loki then went back to the lair of the Frost Giant. He found Enchantress laying there tied up while the Frost Giant was sleeping. He sneaked her out but the Frost Giant woke up and discovered that she was missing. The Frost Giant eventually caught up to the two Asgardians and he took hold of them. There was nobody to rescue the two from the hands of the Frost Giant. But Thor came flying from the sky and he flew straight through and killed the Frost Giant. Enchantress was then returned to Asgard and the gods could all feast once again. 20th Century At some point, Loki had earned the wrath of Olympian ruler Zeus who then banished Loki to Hades, replacing Pluto as its ruler. During this time, Loki apparently spawned a child he dubbed the Son of Satan, as during this time Loki had begun referring to himself as Satan from time to time. Loki soon became obsessed with the Olympian love goddess Aphrodite who in 1949 was active on Earth as Venus. With Venus active on Earth, Loki used this loophole to escape his exile and spread his evil across the planet. To do this, he appeared at a Mardi Gras parade that Venus was attending as part of her job at Beauty Magazine. This was a ploy to get Venus to travel to Hades where Loki had her captured. Loki then possessed the body of Venus' employer and mortal lover Whitney Hammond to spread his evil across the globe. Venus eventually freed herself and tracked down Loki, promising to be his queen in Hades if he left the Earth. Loki agreed, but before he could bind Venus to her vow, Zeus (then calling himself Jupiter) appeared and commended Venus for her sacrifice, banishing Loki back to Hades and allowing Venus to return to Earth. Soon after this defeat, Loki plotted an invasion of Olympus while the gods were busy participating on a trial against Venus. The trial was instigated by Jupiter's daughter Joya who believed that Venus was shirking her godly duties. When Loki and his invasion force arrived on Olympus, Joya realized the error of her ways and posed as Venus and promised to return to Hades with Loki if he stopped his invasion. Loki agreed and withdrew his forces. Loki must have eventually seen through this plot as he returned to menace Venus in the future; what befell of Joya is unknown. In 1950, Apollo made a deal with the demon Zoroba to allow the creature to possess his body while his spirit sought to win the love of Venus on Earth. Zoroba, in Apollo's body, used the opportunity to try and pressure Jupiter to allow Loki to leave his exile and reside on Olympus. Jupiter allowed Loki a brief audience while he considered it, but Venus eventually foiled the plot and Loki and Zoroba found themselves banished back to Hades. Briefly calling himself Satan, Loki then allowed his now adult son, the so-called Son of Satan to go to Earth and try to force Venus to love him. Unfortunately for Loki's scion, Venus defeated him and left him on an endless orbit around the Earth. By 1951, Loki had cast a spell over the far eastern nation of Cassarobia preventing any gods from using their powers in the region. His full motivation, other than inconveniencing the gods, are unknown. However, shortly thereafter Venus found herself a prisoner of Cassarobia's ruling sultan who sought to make her his new wife. Jupiter used Loki's lust over Venus to convince him to lower the spell when Venus' life was at risk. Loki then joined his half-brother Thor in holding back the sultan's forces until Venus and Cassarobian people successfully overthrew him. Through unexplained means, Loki was released from his exile in Hades, and he returned to Asgard. At some unknown point Odin, long-tolerant of Loki's attempts sent Thor to catch Loki and magically imprisoned him within a tree in Asgard. Odin proclaimed he could only be freed when someone shed a tear for him. Modern Age In the modern era, Loki was eventually freed when he exerted his will on the tree and a leaf fell into the eye of Heimdall, causing him to cry. His first thought once freed was to find Thor and sensed his presence on Earth. Travelling down to Earth in a human disguise, Loki found his search fruitless so cast an illusion on civilians in an attempt to lure Thor out. After the illusion was broken, Loki revealed himself and challenged Thor to battle in the air. In doing so Loki was able to hypnotize Thor and attempted to obtained Mjolnir, eventually getting Thor to put the hammer down. While distracted by people trying to lift the hammer, Thor turns back into Don Blake and breaks the trance he'd been under. Regaining his hammer, Thor chases Loki through the city until he attempts to escape via a winged horse but Thor is able to stop Loki's escape and return him to Asgard. Odin attempted to ban Loki from ever leaving Asgard again, but after Loki discovered the truth about Thor turning into Don Blake without Mjolnir and sneaked past Heimdall disguised as a snake. Back on Earth he hypnotized Jane Foster and then challenged Thor to a battle in Central Park. During the battle Jane turned up just as Loki predicted and turned a tree into a tiger and made Thor choose between his hammer and saving her. Thor chose to save her and Loki trapped the hammer behind a magical force field, preventing Don Blake from turning back in Thor. Loki went all over America, using his magic for trickery and decent, until Thor challenged him to battle so he returned to the hammer. Finding Thor there waiting he removed the force field, allowing Don Blake to appear behind the dummy and grabbing the hammer before Loki could stop him and Loki was captured and again returned to Asgard. Unable to leave Asgard, Loki used a carnival mind reader named Sandu (Earth-616) and boosted Sandu's natural mind reading ability, granting him additional powers of telepathy, telekinesis and teleportation. Sandu used this power to rob banks, until he made an ultimatum for world leaders to make him ruler of the Earth. When Thor confronted him, Sandu dropped the United Nations Building on Thor trapping him beneath. Odin then sent down the Valkyrie to arm Thor with Megingjord, the so-called Belt of Strength. Thor clashed with Sandu again, but when the mind reader tried to use his power to handle Mjolnir, he shorted out his powers and was quickly captured. Loki was again imprisoned by Odin and chained to a rock with unbreakable Uru chains. He eventually freed himself by enchanting the chains to attract Mjolnir to break them, since they were made out of the same material. Freed he set about destroying Thor, who at the same time was brought to Asgard by Odin to search for his missing hammer. During the search Loki kept trying to destroy Thor, but Thor kept avoiding death by making replacement hammer's out of wood and stone. One of these was accidentally made out of Uru and thus was also attracted to the chains. Finding his hammer and the broken chains, Thor realized the truth and Loki was captured by the Asgardians. Imprisoned again by Odin, Loki was chained again with Uru chains to a cliff and was this time was freed by Thor who he tricked into turning against humanity, an event that also has two different accounts. In the original account, Loki used magic to distract Thor upon Mjolnir's return to him, striking himself in the head, which somehow caused him to turn evil. Thor then teamed up with Loki and attacked various landmarks across the world. Odin and a number of Asgardian gods then posed as members of the United Nations and tricked Thor and Loki into going to the UN Building in New York to accept the world's surrender. There Odin had Thor struck in the head again, restoring his personality. Thor then defeated Loki and turned him over to his father. In this account, Odin used his magic to restore all the damage done by Thor and erase everyone's memories of his rampage. In the other account, Loki confronted Donald Blake in his office and used his magic to suppress Blake's mind when he transformed into Thor. Loki then appealed to the arrogant and unhindered Thor, convincing him that the planet Earth needed to face the wraith of the gods. Thor then declared war against the entire planet. After Thor and Loki decimated many of Earth's landmarks, they returned to New York City where Thor and Loki slew the Fantastic Four and Spider-Man. Inside Thor's mind, the persona of Donald Blake tried to fight himself free, but to no avail. It was not until Jane Foster confronted Thor and was aged by Loki that Don finally overcame the years of judgement by his "father". Upon this realization, Odin appeared to him and revealed that Blake was merely an extension of Thor. Realizing that he was worthy of being Thor, Blake and Thor's persona became one. With his sense of humanity finally restored, Thor then turned on Loki and defeated him in battle, banishing him to Asgard. When Thor petitioned Odin to fix the damage done, Thor offered to sacrifice his godhood to repair everything. Odin was so impressed that he restored all the damage, resurrected those killed, and erased all knowledge of Thor's war against humanity. Thor was also not only allowed to keep his power, but was finally allowed back into the halls of Asgard. Loki's schemes eventually drew together some of Earth's superhuman heroes. Manipulating the Hulk into wreaking havoc as his latest mortal catspaw against Thor, Loki's plot accidentally led to the formation of the Avengers. While being trapped on Asgard, Loki, drew the Lava Man to the surface and tricked him into attacking Thor and the surface world, but the Lava Man was defeated and returned to Subterranea. Odin halved Thor's powers and barred him from entering Asgard when he insisted on marrying Jane Foster. Seeking to take advantage of this opportunity, Loki restored the memory of Zarrko the Tomorrow Man, who promptly traveled back in time to battle Thor, who was defeated and surrendered and agreed to return with him to the 23rd Century as his slave. Thor assisted Zarrko in conquering the 23rd Century, but eventually freed himself and returned to his own century. Seeking to leverage Odin's disapproval of Thor's romance with human Jane Foster, Loki used her in several plots and willingly assisted in attempts to break their relationship. One instance saw Loki persuading the Enchantress to travel to Earth to seduce Thor. As Odin followed to end the contrived romance personally, Loki used the opportunity to seize the throne, setting the giant Skagg and the demon Surtur loose on Earth, hoping they would defeat the Asgardians. Failing, Loki was sent to serve the Trolls as punishment. Among the "fruits" of Loki's other Earthbound-schemes against Thor was the human criminal Carl "Crusher" Creel, transformed by sorcery into the superhuman Absorbing Man, one of the Thunder God's most-enduring mortal adversaries. Around this time, Loki also became responsible for the reawakening of the Destroyer. He even went so far as to turn Odin against Thor in an attempt to steal the enchanted hammer, Mjolnir. Returning to Asgard, Loki again faced exile and punishment. However, despite his loathing of Thor and Odin, he helped defend Asgard from Surtur and his Fire Demons - for selfish ends, as he wished to rule what Surtur would destroy. Ragnarok It was prophesied that Loki would lead Asgard's enemies into the "Eternal Realm" and aid them in destroying it in a final conflict known as Ragnarok, or sometimes referred to as "The Twilight of Gods". Loki fulfilled the prophecy of leading the enemies of Asgard against the Asgardians. This battle consumed all who participated in it and it was revealed that the cycle of the birth, lives, and death of the Asgardians was a continuing cycle presided over by beings known only as "Those Who Sit Above in Shadow". Thor was able to put an end to this continuing cycle. All Asgardians perished in this last Ragnarok except for Thor who disappeared into a deep sleep. But this time "Those Who Sit Above in Shadow" followed them in death and were unable to revive them. As a Woman After Thor returned, he started a quest to find the other Asgardians. After finding Heimdall and the Warriors Three he stepped up the search. Heimdall guided him to the southwest where dozens of humans were being jailed by the Destroyer. Loki had collected all of his former Asgardian allies, and Thor fell for the trap, restoring them all to their full power. Loki himself had been reborn as a female. She claimed to have no more plans now that Ragnarok was over. Time would tell if her schemes to rule had been truly set aside. Having told Balder that she would never lie again, Loki proceeded to win the Asgardians' trust by revealing that he, like Thor, was a son of Odin. Balder didn't believe, but once he was told it was true by Thor himself, he had come to think of Loki as a trustworthy confidant. During the Skrull invasion, he managed to goad a mob of Asgardians into thinking that Beta Ray Bill was a Skrull impostor. Dark Reign Loki joined Norman Osborn's Cabal. He traveled to the past to ensure Bor, father of Odin and first king of Asgard, "perished" in battle against the Frost Giants, and to ensure his own destiny. In the present day Loki revived Bor in New York City, but placed a spell on him to mistake everyone around him as an enemy, therefore attacking everyone in sight. Further aggrieved by the belief his son's failure to resurrect him could only mean he was killed in battle. When Thor arrived on the scene, Loki's enchantment caused Bor to see Thor as a monster. Sensing Odin's power inside what he saw as a demon, Bor attacked Thor, attempting to avenge his son. While Thor and Bor fought, Loki made Balder aware of Bor's identity and the two rushed to New York to stop Thor from killing him (Thor never met Bor until now and is unaware of his identity). They arrived too late, as Thor was forced to kill Bor for fear of the entire planet being destroyed in the wake of their battle. In the aftermath of the battle, Loki reminded Balder that the resurrected Bor was technically the king of Asgard when Thor killed him, and the punishment for killing the king was banishment from Asgard. Balder was forced to agree. After Thor's banishment, Loki spoke to some disgruntled Asgardians and made arrangements to have all Asgardians, but not Asgard itself, moved to Latveria at the invitation of Doctor Doom. Loki attended a dinner hosted by Doctor Doom along with Balder to secure a new home for the Asgardians in Latveria. She was caught off guard by Balder's insistence that since they were leaving Asgard, Thor should have been allowed to rejoin them. Loki was able to calm Balder before he offended Doom too much. She later appeared before Blake and Thor to tell them that she would be returning to her male form shortly and that he had "just now" come to the realization that his body was meant for Sif. Loki explained that, after Ragnarok, when the Asgardians were being placed into human hosts, Sif's soul was placed into a dying human. When Thor sent out the call for the Asgardians to return, Sif's host was too weak to hear the call. When Thor mass-summoned the Asgardians, Sif's body was created but her soul could not be placed into it, so the body went looking for a soul with no body and found Loki. Loki claimed the transfer from his female form to his male form would probably kill Sif's host and she urged Blake and Thor to find Sif and say goodbye. Following the Hood's depowering at the hands of Doctor Strange, Brother Voodoo, and the Son of Satan, Loki offered the Hood a second chance. She presented to him the Norn Stones, Asgardian artifacts she had previously used, to grant him back his powers. Mighty Avengers Loki took on the form of the Scarlet Witch in her astral form and recruited a team of Avengers to face the Elder God Chthon. The Avengers, unaware of Loki's trick, followed this "false Wanda's" instructions. Her goal in using these Avengers was to throw Norman Osborn off balance. Loki intended to put "cracks in Osborn's armor" and gradually "widen" these cracks through the Mighty Avengers. Pietro Maximoff, though desiring to see and converse with his sister, joined the Mighty Avengers after he raced around the world searching for her. However, Loki began to see that Pietro and Cassie were becoming a problem in her plans, as they genuinely believed her to be Wanda; for the latter, was for revenge for the death of her father. She dealt with the former by cutting off communications while Pietro and U.S. Agent were in Tibet, hoping that he would die due to the main emergency he was calling about. Cassie caught her in the act and attempted to warn the others but Loki cast a spell that prevented her from saying bad things about "Wanda". Then, she appeared before Henry Pym, calling himself the Wasp, to convince him to expel Cassie from the team; Pym was about giving second chances ever since their escape with the Fantastic Four. Loki soon had enough of Cassie when she tricked the Young Avengers into summoning the "Scarlet Witch" to the Infinite Avengers Mansion, using Wiccan's magic, which caused Loki's disguise to emerge. However, Clint Barton also did a sneak attack, and by kissing Loki, he could tell that she was not Wanda. Wiccan then chanted a spell to reveal Loki's deception, forcing her to erect wards to prevent them from summoning her again, thus canceling out the spell on Cassie. Death Loki manipulated Norman Osborn into leading his Avengers and H.A.M.M.E.R. into attacking Asgard, intent on having it returned to its proper place in the Nine Realms. However, he underestimated the destructive power of the Sentry, who had given into the whispers of his Void persona. When Steve Rogers led the true Avengers in defense of Asgard, Osborn had the Void unleash his power in full and Asgard was destroyed. Seeing that his plans had gone farther than he had intended, Loki prayed to Odin for help and used the Norn Stones to help the Avengers against the Void and was killed by it in front of a shocked Thor. "I'm sorry, brother" were his last words. Before dying, Loki laid schemes to break free fom the chains of destiny, and be reborn as a completely new Kid Loki. However, when he met his end at the hands of the Void, he died forever, and any new Loki would never be the original Loki. | Powers = Despite being a Frost Giant, Loki possesses Asgardian attributes. Superhuman Strength: Loki, without the aid of anything, through his own biology, possesses superhuman strength that is substantially superior to that of an average Asgardian male. He possesses sufficient physical strength to lift up to 50 tons. It is possible, however, that he can further increase his strength through mystical enchantment on a temporary basis. Similarly to Thor, it has recently been listed at a higher level than originally,as the original handbook listed him as able to lift 30 tons without aid. He once even managed to destroy a large building with a single punch. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Like Asgardians, Loki's bodily tissues have roughly 3 times the density of the same tissues in a human being. While he has the looks and physical proportions of a much smaller person, the increased density of his body actually makes him several hundred pounds heavier than he appears. This increased density also contributes to his superhuman strength to a limited degree. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Loki's body are superhumanly durable and are roughly equal to those possessed by the average Asgardian male. However, at times, Loki had imbued himself with magical abilities that enable him to withstand injuries that would prove fatal to another Asgardian if hit. He is able to withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature extremes and powerful energy blasts without being injured. He has proved in past to be durable enough to withstand energy blast's from Mandarin's Rings and several blows from Spider-Man without so much as a blink. Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all Asgardians, Loki, although he is inhumanly durable, at least by human standards, can still obtain injury, also like all Asgardians, his metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a human being. However, through the use of his sorcery, Loki's ability to heal himself is far above that of other Asgardians. His magical energies are so imbued into his body that he can reattach severed limbs and, while still a male, even reattached his own head at least once. Superhuman Stamina: Loki's Frost Giant metabolism grants him superhuman levels of physical stamina in practically all activities. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. However, much like his physical strength and durability, Loki can temporarily augment his stamina through magical means. Superhuman Longevity: Like all Asgardians, Loki ages at a far slower rate than humans. However, unlike some other god pantheons like the Olympians, who stop ageing completely at a certain point, Loki isn't fully immune to aging. Although he has recently been "reborn", he still has his memories of his previous life. While he is several millenia old, at least, he has the appearance and vitality of a young Asgardian man in his physical prime. Loki is immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. Sorcery: Loki has the ability to generate and control a great quantity of mystical abilities for a variety of purposes, of which can be used to further enhance or augment his physical diagram, like his speed, strength, and stamina, but only temporarily. His magical abilities are equal to Karnilla, the most skilled sorceress in the Asgardian dimension. Being a telekinetic, Loki can influence the movement of objects and people with his mind, and as such, this power proves to be devastating and chaotic in nature. His known abilities include the ability to fire powerful beams of concussive force, generate highly durable force fields, bestow superhuman attributes to living beings or inanimate objects, or teleport himself or others across dimensions. He can also bring inanimate objects to life, or mystically imbue objects or beings with specific but temporary powers. He has, for example, augmented the might of human criminals as the Cobra and Sandu. These magical effects remain only for as long as he maintains the spell that created them. Loki has also once cursed Deadpool with an indestructible Tom Cruise's face, which proved to be powerful enough to withstand being run over by a train and direct contact with a nuclear rod without receiving a single scratch. He has also once used his magic to turn Invisible Woman's psionic shields against herself. Loki’s power has been said by the Silver Surfer during their early encounters as sufficient to “decimate a planet”. *'Psionics:' Loki has demonstrated powerful psionic capabilities, the full limits of which aren't known. He has demonstrated the ability to project his thoughts telepathically across great distances as well as potent hypnotic capabilities. He is able to communicate with beings telepathically, though his ability to do so is greater with beings that serve him. *'Shape-shifting:' Like a number of gods or goddesses, Loki possesses highly developed shape-shifting capabilities. He is able to adopt almost any form imaginable whether it be animals, other humanoid beings, or even inanimate objects. The thought has been raised that his current form is merely a shape Loki has decided to remain in. Despite this well-known ability of Loki's, he has commented to himself, as he struggled to escape from Dormammu's mystic cage, that this is his "most soul-draining" power, apparently meaning it is more taxing than his other magical abilities. He has become such animals such as a snake, eagle, mouse and bee, gaining the basic natural abilities inherent in each form. While he can take on the likeness of another god, giant or human, he will not necessarily gain the special physical or mental powers of the being he imitates. Loki can also transform external objects into other forms and substances by magic; for instance, he has turned clouds into dragons and even changed cars into ice cream. | Abilities = *'Intelligence:' Loki has a genius level intellect and possesses a great deal of knowledge of the mystic arts. He is also extremely cunning and skilled, an expert battle strategist, and highly skilled and charismatic manipulator, which is evident by the ease how Loki repeatedly succeeded to regain the trust of his fellow Asgardians, despite his numerous crimes. * Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak Loki can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. *'Skilled Combatant:' Loki is a formidable combatant in his own right, particularly as a swordsman or in the use of his various energy manipulative powers in combat situations, enough to hold his own against Thor on numerous occasions and beat the Disir into (literal) submission. | Strength = Class 50. | Weaknesses = *'Magic limitations:' Loki's powers are believed to at least be slightly weaker on Midgard than on Asgard, as his birth was not of Gaea, and even Odin's magic was on the wane on Earth. Also, while apparently possessing some extrasensory abilities that resemble psionic powers, Loki can not directly read the minds of other beings, nor can he control their actions. *'Superiority inferiority complex:' Loki's ambition has proven to be his greatest flaw, as his passionate hatred of Thor, lust for power, and his tendency to alienate himself through his ignoble actions greatly impedes his ability to bring his well laid plans to fruition. Also, as noticed by Apocalypse, Loki has poor understanding of human nature, which leads him to severely underestimate his mortals (earthly) opponent's, resulting into humiliating defeat. | Equipment = Loki occasionally employs certain mystical power objects at his disposal, such as the Norn Stones or rare Asgardian herbs, to augment his own magical powers. These objects or substances are generally used to enhance his immediate personal strength or abilities, or to create a permanent mystical transformation, such as that which gave the Absorbing Man his power. He once used the mystical sword of Surtur along with various Asgardian equipment to transform Thor into a frog while Loki was in Asgard and Thor was on Earth. The destruction of the engine drawing power from the sword resulted in Thor regaining his true form. | Transportation = | Weapons = A magic sword, known in Norse mythology as Laevateinn, which means "wounding wand".The Rökkr: The Faces of Loki Shadowlight: brilliant is my being | Notes = It was once speculated that given Loki's god-like appearance and lack of Giant features, his mothers was possibly a goddess and not a giantess. | Trivia = * A Loki character, based on the traditional God of Mischief, appeared in a number of Golden-Age comics, with no connections to the Thor storylines. Loki's first appearance in (1949) was seemingly retconned in (1962). In Norse mythology, Loki is somewhat similar to his modern comic appearance except in the myths he also had a black goatee. * Though Loki is present as one of the most powerful sorcerers of Marvel Universe, in original myths, Loki's only consistent power was that of shapeshifting (and even then it may not be a innate skill, since some myths explicit tells of Loki using an animal-skin to shapeshift), fire manipulation and illusions. Indeed, in Lokasenna, Loki openly mocked Odin for being a magic user, since in ancient Norse culture, men using magic were considered Ergi, or unmanly. * In Norse Mythology Loki'shttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loki Father is Farbautihttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/F%C3%A1rbauti] and his mother is Laufeyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laufey. * In Norse Mythology Loki was not particularly malevolent, but in the Marvel universe he is, most of the time. | Links = * Wikipedia:Loki (comics) * Loki at the Norse Mythology Blog * Loki at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Golden-Age Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Category:Power Bestowal Category:Force Field Category:Immortals Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Killed by Sentry Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Projection Category:Siege casualties Category:Fencing Category:Magicians Category:Fake Olsen Family Category:Characters that can break Fourth Wall Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Conquerors Category:Geniuses Category:Odin Family Category:Laufey Family Category:Loki Family Category:Frigga Family Category:Farbauti Family Category:1949 Character Debuts